Bunny Adoptions
by Anime Monster
Summary: I have too many ideas and can't write them all, so here they are so maybe another person can use them. Various fandoms, currently only Hetalia.
1. Prussia and England Are Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything in this that is recognizable as belonging to someone else. I make no money off of this.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the adopt a plot bunny story in order to clear my brain out. Anyone can take bunnies, but I have a few rules:

1) Give me a link when you start a story with one of my bunnies (I do accept PMs and you can use reviews of this story to provide the links). Email also works. You can also hit me up on AIM (which is my email address) or MSN/Windows Live (which is the same as my AIM, but at rather than gmail).

2) I will edit the chapter that has your stories plot bunny in it to include the link to your story.

3) Multiple fills for a single bunny are okay and welcomed. Do not argue if someone else decides to take the same bunny you do.

4) Have fun with these and be kind to them. They're popping out of my head faster than I can write at times.

* * *

_**Prussia and England are Vampires**_

* * *

"Could you get any more lame?" England asked his best friend and sometimes lover, Prussia.

"What? It's Halloween, isn't it written in the code book that we're supposed to go out and blend in with the normal humans?" Prussia asked, pulling on the belt that had the fake tail attached.

England blinked, Prussia did have a point, "But still, aren't we supposed to just dress normally?"

"We would stand out, everyone else dresses up and looks like someone they're not," he said as if it were a perfectly normal thing. "I even got a costume for you picked out." He stopped dressing and pulled out a rather Victorian-era outfit in teal blue. "I think you would look dashing in it."

"You just miss the Victorian-era," England pouted, but took the outfit and began changing.

"Can I help it that you were absolutely hot back then?" Prussia sat on the bed and began painting his nails. "Not that you aren't still absolutely hot, but there's just something about you in Victorian-era fashion that turns me on even more than normal."

"So you'll be ready to jump me as soon as we get back," England deadpanned.

"What's to say I won't jump you while we're out tonight?" Prussia said with a fang filled grin.

"Be good, Prussia, or I won't let you pick out dinner for the next decade," England threatened. And this was a threat because England usually choose the people with the worse tasting blood. Oh yeah, they were vampires, dressing up for Halloween. "What are you supposed to be any how?"

Prussia took a breath, unnecessary for anything but talking and smiled as he blew on his nails to dry the polish, "I'm an imp, of course." He pulled on the hoody that he had modified for this costume. It had two black pointed pieces stuck out of the head to make little horns.

"And should I even bother to ask what I am?" England said, painting his nails a blood red, guessing what he was already.

"A Victorian vampire, of course," Prussia said, wrapping his arms around the other vampire's waist.

"Of course," England said sarcastically. "That has to be the least original costume of all."

"Well, I could have made you an Edward costume, but I figured you'd stake me and you're cute with that cape," Prussia said, nibbling lightly on England's neck.

"Quit that, git, before you ruin your dinner," England said. "And you're right, if you had made me dress as one of those god awful excuses for vampires I would have staked you. When are we going to play with that woman anyways?"

"When you finally get up the nerve to cross the ocean," Prussia mumbled.

"It's not nerve I lack, you git, Americans are idiots as we've already discussed, and I don't want to interact with them," England said.

"And you contradict yourself every time you say that. You just don't want to run into that stupid American vampire, what was his name, again?" Prussia asked.

"His name was America," England said, breaking free of the hug to fix his hat. "And it's not so much I don't want to run into him, it's the fact that I might kill him, and it's poor form to kill one's own child unless they threaten the clan. As far as I know, and since I haven't heard anything different, he's not a a threat to us."

"Yeah, yeah," Prussia picked up to plastic buckets and a pillow case, which he shoved into his hoody's pockets.

"What are the buckets for?" England asked.

"Well, I figured we would do a little trick or treating and treat ourselves to dinner on the poor blokes that decide not to give us candy."

"But what are we going to do with the candy?" England asked.

Prussia thinks for a moment, "We'll donate it to an orphanage, anonymously."

England sighed, he suppose it was too much to ask for some sanity in Prussia's ideas, he was an old vampire, though not as old as England. And England realized his ideas weren't much saner, so he sighed and let it go, at least he was guaranteed dinner tonight. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit," Prussia said with a happy smile, grabbing England's arm and pulling him out the door.

* * *

There night was pretty successful, the were scolded by a few old ladies about being a little too old for Trick-or-Treating, but were given candy anyways because they looked cute in their costumes. England thought the night would be a bust.

"Come on, one more house, if we don't get dinner here, then I'll let you choose someone," Prussia said.

England sighed and agreed, reluctantly.

They went up to the door and Prussia rang the doorbell. "Trick-or-Treat!" they chorused with bright smiles on their faces. They held out the tubs.

"No," the old man said, "you're too old for Trick-or-Treating, I'm not giving any candy to you."

"No candy?" England asked, almost too hopeful.

"No, now get out of here," the man said. "Stupid kids."

As he was shutting the door, Prussia put his foot in it. "Now that's just rude," their demenor changed from the cute and innocent teenagers they had pretended to be all night, to the seductive predators of the night that they truly were.

"I'm hungry," England said, "won't you spare a bite?"

"What?" the old man backed away from the door as the two vampires opened it and strode inside.

Prussia sniffed the house, "Home alone, I see. And it doesn't smell like you get guests often."

The old man's eyes widened as he turned to run, only to be pounced on by England, "Didn't you hear, I'm hungry, and you're going to feed me."

Two pairs of fangs sank into the old man's neck and soon happy sucking noises could be heard from the teenagers that were not. The man passed out and never woke up again as the two vampires continue their meal.

England licked his lips and looked over at Prussia, "You are such a messy eater," he scolded softly, reaching over and licking the trickle of blood from Prussia's mouth.

"Good thing I have you to clean up after me, then," Prussia whispered, kissing his lover.

* * *

Inspired by: http:/ /www. pixiv. net/member_?mode=manga&illust_id=14249224&type=scroll

This bunny adopted by: no one as of 11/4/2010


	2. Why England Shouldn't Drink I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I make no money off of this.

Author's Notes: Inspired by several pictures. This is one of four bunnies for why England should not drink.

* * *

_**Why England Shouldn't Drink I**_

* * *

They had decided to go get drunk together, a fairly normal occurrence, and Arthur had decided to try and perform magic, another fairly normal occurrence. What wasn't normal was that it worked...well, sort of.

Prussia looked down at the little Arthur sitting in his lap. He was just over three feet tall and had the oddest hair style he had ever seen, it made him look like he had a pair of floppy rabbit ears. He was wearing a patched and frayed yellow dress with a green cape that was tied by a red ribbon. He recognized the outfit as being what England wore back when they were both young, and the size indicated that this England was that young, again.

He wasn't alone, though. There was a mostly naked England curled around a whiskey bottle in the corner of the room. He wore the collars and cuffs of a waiter outfit and not much else. An apron was the only thing covering his "vital regions", though his naked butt was visible on the other side.

Wrapped around the ceiling fan was another England. This one dressed in a toga and sporting a halo and angel wings. A magic wand had fallen into the hands of a punk rocker England. This England was dressed in tight black leather pants, a grungy white shirt, and a frayed leather jacket.

Two military dressed Englands, one more modern and one from the Revolutionary War period, were arguing with an England dressed as a pirate (complete with tricorn hat).

Another England was looking for chalk, he said he could fix this, but considering he was as wasted as the others, he doubted it.

Instead he cuddled chibi-England closer. He wasn't sure if he wanted chalk-hunting!England, who was dressed as a dark magician with a black hooded cape over robes, to actually find the chalk. See if the drunk wizard England could fix England's mistake he wouldn't be in this blissful place of multiple Englands, including this little guy who was snuggling his chest and trying to sleep off the alcohol.

Though, he wouldn't mind if the arguing three behind him would quite down, they were disturbing his snuggle bunny.

Pirate!England had obviously gotten fed up with the two military Englands and smashed a bottle of rum over the more emo Revolutionary!England's head. Where he got the rum was as mysterious as where the Chippendales!England got his whiskey.

"Why is the rum gone?" Pirate!England asked.

"Because you just smashed the bottle over England's head," WWII!England said.

"But I'm England," the Punk!England said, joining the group.

"No, I am," the wizard said, trekking through the living room on his way to raid the hall closet.

"Well, I'm Britannia Angel," the angel said before turning green and flying off towards the toilet.

"You're all England, and stop disturbing little!England's sleep, he's not made for this much alcohol," Prussia shouted out, stopping the argument.

He got up and held little!England against his chest like a baby before heading off to the medicine cabinet to get the hangover killer known as aspirin. He needed them if he was going to deal with the four drunk, but still irritable, Englands in the living room. He heard Britannia Angel throwing up and decided to ignore the fact that none of the other Englands seemed to be sick.

* * *

This bunny adopted by: no one as of 11/6/2010


	3. Morse Code

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Independence Day. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: Here' a scene that could be part of a good sci-fi America-centric fic. I did manage to sneak in some PrUK, in this scene. This is the only America-centric thing I'll probably ever write.

_**Morse Code**_

America turned away from his boss to the little morse code machine and began sending out the signal.

"P-L-A-N-Space-T-O-Space-T-A-K-E-Space-B-A-C-K-Space-E-A-R-T-H..." America spelled out as he tapped the little machine that he hadn't touched since the advent of telephone.

* * *

England, Prussia, and Greece were looking at maps with troop movements on them. Why Prussia and not Germany? They got split up somewhere along the way. Germany was with Italy and France back in Europe. Prussia had managed to bring a contingent of troops down into the Iraqi desert and met up with Greece and England.

Greece was glaring over at Turkey who was on the other side of their clearly on the other side of the imaginary line that divided the camp. They were only vaguely working together. Egypt was over there, too, with the other Islamic nations.

"There might be some reinforcements available here," England said, circling a spot on the map.

Prussia looked at it and traced the imaginary line from were the troops were likely coming from. "If they are, they're cut off from us. We might be able to get a signal, though, if that radio array," Prussia circled a spot on the map, "can boost the signal."

"You mean if it's still there," England said.

Suddenly, Egypt, the quietest nation of all, actually spoke, in fact, he sounded excited. "What did he say?" Prussia asked.

Greece blinked and answered, "He says they're getting a signal on Morse Code."

Both England and Prussia sat down everything and followed Egypt, Turkey, and Greece to a tent where Iraq tore off a sheet of paper and handed it to England.

"It's from America," he sounded surprised. He knew America had been hit in a triple attack that had taken out his two biggest cities and his capital and had honestly expected his son/younger brother to be dead. "He wants to organize a large scale counter offensive."

"Finally, someone has a plan. I hope it's better than his usual ones involving giant robots and heroes."

"It is," England said, sounding surprised.

* * *

Germany, France, Italy, and Russia sat around a table looking at the morse code machine that had just sent out the message that could save them all.

"America has finally gained some brains, no?" France asked.

Italy looked a bit fierce and said, "I'll do it!"

Germany looked at him surprised, "You won't run away?"

"I don't have any relatives on whatever planet these aliens are from, they're going to kill us all," Italy said.

"I agree with little Italy, let's send back word to America," Russia said pleasantly.

For once they were in agreement.

* * *

Japan looked at the message North Korea handed him. South Korea stood nearby looking more serious than he had ever looked before. Japan and the two Koreas were in one of Japan's underground bunkers, a relic from World War II that had been forgotten about, until the aliens came.

"It just came on morse code," South Korea said.

Japan read it, and nodded, "Send back word in the same manner that we'll join them."

* * *

America turned to Canada and his boss, "I just got word from Asia, Europe, and the Middle East."

Canada smiled, "We're going to need more pilots."

For once, no one said, "Who?"

* * *

This bunny adopted by: no one as of 11/20/2010


End file.
